The Rise of the Equalists
by MegaBob452
Summary: After the fall of Aang, before the rise of Korra, someone must stand up to protect the peace in Republic City.  Master Tenzin finds an ally among the nonbenders, and together they seek to change the city for the better.


_A/N: This oneshot is dedicated to the Occupy Wall Street Movement. When the protests began I noticed a similarity to what we knew at the time about the backstory to The Legend of Korra. As if Mike & Bryan wanted to make a social commentary regarding the protesters' issues, but didn't expect the protests to actually happen. The inspiration to write this oneshot came from the suspiciously similar to Korra backstory shown in Transformers Prime._

_I'm well aware that everything in this oneshot will be rendered incompatible with canon once Korra begins. I have no idea if any of the characterization in this will be anywhere near accurate. But on the off chance that any of this speculation is correct, I can at least say "I knew it!'' and be happy._

_Now enjoy this speculation oneshot with allusions to real world events and other fiction.  
><em>

The Rise of the Equalists

A decade after the death of Avatar Aang, the world had moved on without him. Republic City continued to thrive even without the guide of the last airbender. Aang's children and family resided on an island in United Republic's bay, within sight of the harbor and the massive bridge spanning the bay. There they slowly restored airbending to the world, carrying on the principals and teachings of the ancient nomads that preceded them.

The youngest of Aang's children, Tenzin, had long mastered the art of airbending. When his father had perished in the tragedy of Si Wong, Tenzin had wandered the world in search of new meaning in life. Along the way he met Pema, the love of his life. Together they settled down and started a family, quickly having three children, the last of which was Meelo and only six years old.

To support the growing family, Tenzin sought work in United Republic. As the son of the Avatar, he could have taken any job he liked. His brother was a member of the government's ruling council, and his sister operated an orphanage in the city. But Tenzin chose a humble position, a clerk in the Republic Hall of Records.

Inside the Hall of Records were vast rows of books and scrolls, and on tables were documents waiting to be examined and filed accordingly. Showing Tenzin around was a woman of Earth Kingdom descent, short brown hair. Shu Ji was the head librarian, and would be Tenzin's superior while at work. She showed Tenzin what the job would require of him and what tasks he would be responsible for.

"Is there anything else you want to go over?" Shu Ji asked, looking over some paperwork.

"Just what do you want me to do first?" Tenzin asked.

"Get all of this organized and tidy," Shu Ji said, gesturing at the mess of papers and scrolls.

"Sounds simple enough," Tenzin said. With a quick gust of wind he blew all of the paper into the air, then creating small vortexes in the air to funnel the papers into a handful of small stacks.

"Show off," Shu Ji said. "In that case you can start going through all of these and file them correctly."

"Okay," Tenzin said.

* * *

><p>For several weeks Tenzin worked at the Hall of Records, providing for the family that appreciated him at home. When there wasn't anything at work to file Tenzin would browse through the collection of documents, many of which described how United Republic came to be. The Fire Nation had provided the technology, the Earth Kingdom provided the land, and the Water Tribe provided the sense of community. With people from the entire world working together, United Republic had become greater than the sum of its parts.<p>

But as Tenzin examined the new documents coming in, he noticed a disturbing trend. An inequality among the masses. The prosperity in the city was slowly concentrating in the hands of the few, leaving the needs of the many unfulfilled. Poverty was on the rise, primarily among those who lacked bending ability. The metalbending police suppressed those who spoke out against the government, while allowing the powerful benders to act as they pleased.

One night after work Tenzin returned home in a somber mood, worrying about the future of the city. Pema noticed her husband's stress, and wanted to help.

"What's the matter?" Pema asked while preparing a meal for the family.

"Just another boring day," Tenzin answered.

"DADDY!" several voices of children yelled. Three kids, two girls and one boy, ran towards Tenzin, nearly knocking him over in a grand hug.

The youngest at six years, Meelo, climbed onto Tenzin's shoulders. "Can we go see a bending tournament tonight? Please Please Please Please!"

"You're mother said no, didn't she?" Tenzin asked, and Pema nodded.

"Oh come one, _please,_" Meelo pleaded, using the kitten-puppy eyes look.

That look always worked on Tenzin. "Fine, if all of you eat your whole supper first," Tenzin said.

"Yay!" all three kids shouted, while Pema rolled her eyes.

After eating, the entire family went to the bending arena on the other side of the city. The massive stadium was a large ring for the audience. The battlefield in the center was red and blue, divided down the middle. Between the battlefield and the audience was a moat of clear water and retractable bridges. With the battlefield itself made of earth and the water easily accessible, all forms of bending could be used without restraint. A line divided the battlefield into red and blue halves.

From seats in the middle of the audience, Tenzin watched the fights next to his wife and kids. The teams that fought were three benders, one from each nation. The professionals had the bending refined to an art form, mesmerizing the children. Occasionally Pema would cover Meelo's eyes when she thought he might try to imitate some of the dangerous looking moves.

The final fight of the night was between teams Zuzhi and Shiva. Team Zuzhi had the female waterbender Kaxatar, the male earthbender Xahur, and the male firebender Kozux. Team Shiva had the male firebender Shendu, the female waterbender Bai Tza, and the female earthbender Jade. The two teams bowed to each other before the sound of a gong signaled the start of combat.

At first the benders fought the opponent of the same element, showing off different fighting styles as part of their warm up. Then Kozux firebended at Jade's feet, beginning a free for all brawl among the fighters. Fire, Earth, and Water clashed in the ring, filling the air with steam, dust, and smoke. With a barrage of stone pellets Jade forced Kaxatar out of the ring. Following the waterbender was Xahur, blasted out of the ring by Shendu. Finally Bai Tza caught Kozux in a waterwhip and threw him out of the battlefield, ending the match.

The audience cheered for Team Shiva, who bowed to the audience. But a large group in the audience started chanting "Dramonous" over and over. The chanting spread throughout the audience, until only Tenzin and his family were unaware of what it meant. Tenzin saw a narrow bridge being extended to the battlefield, with a single person walking across it. The person was a young man with black hair, wearing a full black leather outfit.

"Is he going to fight all three of them alone?" Tenzin asked.

"Looks like it," Pema answered.

Dramonous bowed to the three benders, and then took a fighting stance with both arms in front of him. Bai Tza threw a waterwhip while Shendu used a stream of fire. As water and fire moved towards Dramonous he jumped into the air and twisted his body, completely avoiding both elements in the gap between them. Before Dramonous could get back on the ground, Jade threw a large boulder at him, but before it could hit him Dramonous grabbed onto the boulder and threw himself over it.

When Dramonous landed he found himself surrounded by the three benders. Fire, Earth, and Water were thrown at him, but instead of hitting Dramonous the elements collided with each other as he ducked beneath them. The colliding elements created a smokescreen hiding Dramonous from view, which he leaped out of towards Bai Tza. Landing in front of Bai Tza, Dramonous struck her arms with his fingers in vulnerable places. Bai Tza's eyes widened in alarm as her arms hung limp at her sides, just before Dramonous used his legs to trip her.

Jade earthbended a boulder out of the ground and threw it at Dramonous, which was followed by a fireblast from Shendu. Dramonous caught the boulder and used its momentum to swing it around himself and throw it into Shendu's fire. While Shendu blocked the attack Dramonous ran towards Jade, dodging more boulders she threw at him. Dramonous reached Jade and struck her arms and legs, paralyzing her limbs.

With only Shendu left, Dramonous ran towards him dodging one fireblast after another. Dramonous jumped over Shendu and landed behind him. Grabbing Shendu where the shoulder met the neck, Dramonous squeezed a vital pressure point and instantly rendered Shendu unconscious. With all of his opponents defeated, Dramonous bowed to the audience.

"I earn this victory not for myself, but for all who are not privileged with bending ability," Dramonous declared. He gestured to the fallen benders. "They may have their gifts, but even they can be defeating through will alone. It is time that we took a stand and create a place for us in this world! We will not be denied our right to share in the prosperity of this great nation!"

The audience cheered for Dramonous, even as security moved towards him. Dramonous took a final bow before leaving the battlefield, satisfied with his performance tonight. As a former laborer in the mines below Republic City, the fights were his only means of expressing his desire to create a better world for his people. His fifth nation where strong minds prevailed over strong bending.

Tenzin stood up from his seat and turned to Pema. "Take the children home," he asked. "I need to check something."

"Just don't be out all night," Pema asked.

As the audience cleared out of the arena for the night Tenzin remained behind. He wandered the hallways in the large building, searching for where the fighters were housed. Security let Tenzin pass through without notice, finding no reason to suspect a pacifist airbender of causing any trouble. Several rooms contained benders from various teams talking about their performance, sharing advice on how to put on a better show for the audience.

"Excuse me," Tenzin said, entering the room with the benders. "Where can I find the person called Dramonous?"

"Don't bother," Kozux answered, tossing a small flame between his hands. "He doesn't see anyone."

"Why not?" Tenzin asked.

Jade stepped forward, bending a piece of clay in her hands into various shapes. "Dramonous is convinced that the government is out to get him," she said.

"I think it's a load of bull-tiger manure," Bai Tza commented. "Even if the government did want to kill him Dramonous would stomp their faces into the floor."

"He's that good a fighter?" Tenzin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes he is," Xahur said. "I heard that he hails from Kyoshi Island, and was trained from birth to defeat benders."

"Don't believe everything you hear," Kozux said. Turning to Tenzin, he said "Dramonous never told anyone about his past, just that he fights for the nonbenders."

"I just want to talk with him," Tenzin said.

"His room is down the hall near the practice ring," Kaxatar said, pointing in the right direction. "You can't miss it."

"Thanks," Tenzin said.

Tenzin walked out of the room and down the hallway. After a turn into another hall he found a large metal door with Dramonous's name written inside a gold star on it. Tenzin knocked on the door, but there was no response. He tried to use the door handle, and found the door locked. Curious about what was inside, Tenzin bent a small ball of compressed air into his hand and forced it into the door's keyhole. The sudden air pressure in the lock forced the tumblers inside to turn and open the door.

Inside the first thing Tenzin noticed were the dozens of books scattered on several tables. Picking up the closest book he saw that it was a copy of _Building__ a __Successful __Society _by the late King Kuei. Putting the book back where he found it, Tenzin took another look around the room. Mounted on the far wall above a fireplace were several ornate masks.

"How did you get in here?" a new voice surprised Tenzin.

Turning to his left, Tenzin saw Dramonous standing in a doorway leading to his bedroom. "Airbending trick," Tenzin answered. He bent a large sphere of air in between his hands and let it disperse.

"Why did you come in here?" Dramonous asked, ready for a fight.

"I liked your little speech at the arena," Tenzin said. "You're not the only one that's been noticing a growing imbalance in this city."

"Many have, but feel they lack the ability to make a difference," Dramonous said. He walked over the fireplace and examined the masks he kept above it, in particular a golden mask in the middle of the set. "Though I'm surprised that an airbender would care about it. Isn't your entire family well off?"

"I can't live off my father's achievements forever," Tenzin said. "That would set a bad example for my children."

"And what example do you set for them?" Dramonous asked, turning around to look Tenzin in the eye.

"That everyone deserves an equal opportunity for success," Tenzin answered. "As of late, that's becoming more and more scarce. I want to make a difference and fix this nation."

Dramonous smiled. "I believe you," he said, holding out a hand towards Tenzin. "What's your name, airbender?"

"Tenzin," he said, taking Dramonous's hand. "I think we can accomplish a lot of good, Dramonous."

"Please, call me Amon," he said.

* * *

><p>For over a month Tenzin corresponded with Amon, drafting ideas for how to achieve balanced prosperity in Republic City. Amon's popularity in the arena continued to grow as more people identified with him and his goals. Tenzin encouraged Amon to leave the gladiatorial arena for the political and use the support of the people to send his message to the government.<p>

One day Amon asked his supporters to gather outside the capital building in the very center of Republic City. The courtyard outside the massive structure was completely filled with people, only kept in check by the metalbending police standing between the crowd and the building. The gathering of people spilled into the streets as far more people arrived than either Amon or Tenzin expected.

On a stage in the center of the courtyard Amon stood in front of a podium. Behind him was Tenzin, subtly bending the air around the stage to amplify the sound from it. Amon clapped his hands to gather the crowd's attention, and once he had it Amon gave a short speech.

"We gather here today to demand what is rightfully ours!" Amon pointed towards the capital building. "They have abused the power they have as our government, turned it against the people they are supposed to protect! It is our duty, our responsibility, to make our leaders see the plight of the people! We must act now to preserve a brighter tomorrow!"

During a short pause, many in the crowd applauded. Some small groups muttered to each other, and the police simply watched and waited for any signs of disruption. Amon raised a hand to tell the crowd that he wanted to continue.

"Now I'm certain some of you want to ask 'Why now? When the Avatar will soon appear to restore balance?' My answer: We can't afford to wait for the Avatar. We must act now to restore balance on our own. We made this nation great once by working together, and by working together we can restore the nation to greatness."

This time the entire crowd cheered for Amon. The noise was nearly deafening at the stage, requiring Tenzin to reshape the air to buffer the sound. Amon turned to leave the stage, but in the corner of his eye he saw the metalbending police approach the crowd. He grabbed Tenzin and turned him to view the police in time to see them earthbended a cloud of dust from the ground and bend it into the crowd.

Tenzin leaped off the stage on a gust of wind, carrying him towards the police. People caught in the dust cloud coughed as they tried to get out, blindly bumping into each other. Landing inside the dust cloud Tenzin bent the wind to carry the dust into the sky. Facing the police, Tenzin saw them respond by throwing metal chains towards him.

As the police attacked Tenzin they failed to see Amon move around the crowd to strike from the side. While Tenzin dodged the metal chains Amon took out two metalbenders at once by hitting pressure points on their backs. Nearby metalbenders turned to face Amon, but were struck down by a gale summoned by Tenzin.

The remaining metalbenders surrounded Tenzin and Amon, prompting them to place their backs to each other. "Bad odds," Amon said.

"Yes it is," Tenzin agreed.

"For them," Amon said.

Tenzin threw his arms out to blow wind in every direction, pushing the metalbenders back. Amon leaped forward with the wind at his back, allowing him to slam his arms into the chests of two metalbenders and knock them to the ground. Sweeping his legs around Amon tripped more metalbenders while Tenzin blew others away. The metalbenders couldn't adjust to all the wind Tenzin was using, and could not prevent Amon from striking their pressure points.

"Enough!" a new voice yelled, that of a woman. The metalbenders backed away from Amon and Tenzin, letting them see who gave the order. The woman was in an armored uniform, tall and skinny with short black hair. Her cheek was marked with two thin scars.

"Chief Bei Fong, an honor as usual," Amon said, giving a mocking bow. "This must be, what, the fifth time you've gotten in my way?"

"Seventh," Chief Bei Fong said. "You've got a lot of nerve organizing a rebellion."

"It's a protest," Tenzin corrected. "And it was peaceful until your men got involved."

"One spark and your 'protest' becomes a flash mob that gets people killed," Chief Bei Fong said. "There will be none of that in this city."

Tenzin was about to respond when Amon stopped him. "Don't bother arguing with her," Amon said. "Earthbenders are stubborn enough, and even worse about it when they bend metal. You'll never convince her that she's wrong.

"You two had better leave now," Chief Bei Fong said. "Before I change my mind and have you arrested."

"This isn't over," Amon said. He turned and walked away with Tenzin behind him.

"It never is," Chief Bei Fong said before leaving with her men.

* * *

><p>Despite police intervention, or perhaps because of it, the people of Republic City continued to gather and protest against the government. Every day a new gathering would appear in a different part of the city, only for the police to force it to disperse. A few benders attempted to protect the nonbenders, but they were too few and too far in between to protect everyone.<p>

Seeking the ability to protect themselves, many of the nonbenders sought out Amon to learn the secret of his fighting style. One by one Amon taught the art of chi blocking, and those he taught would teach others. None reached the skill Amon possessed, lacking the time to refine the technique or acquire the agility to maximize the potential of the art.

Tenzin continued to support Amon's goals, and dedicated his efforts to finding an alternate means to achieve them. Finding sympathizers among the workers in the capital building, Tenzin arranged a hearing with the city's ruling council. Tenzin believed that if the council members could hear the plight of the people directly from Amon, than they would make a difference.

Side by side, Tenzin and Amon walked into the capital building. They walked past Chief Bei Fong, who said nothing and looked the other way. Inside they entered the Grand Hall, a long room with thirteen councilmen on a raised stage looking down. The council was composed of four people from each nation, and one airbender that was Tenzin's older brother.

Amon stood directly in front of the council, while Tenzin stayed back to let him take the focus. The council examined Amon, some already judging before letting him speak.

"I'm certain some of you already see me as nothing more than an annoyance," Amon said, looking at the firebenders among the council. "But I represent something far more than one single nonbender." Amon gestured to the hall's exit. "The people trust me to represent them, something that all of you have neglected. You've abandoned the poor, the weak, and our children's future. All for your petty gains today, you've sacrificed everything the founders of this city stood for." Amon pointed at the head council member. "None of you deserve the power you possess."

"Tread lightly nonbender," the head councilman said. "Or the next words you say will be your last."

Amon laughed, surprising some of the council members. "You've just proven me right. So concerned with the present that you would kill me now, but fail to see how that will affect the future. My death would create a martyr, something far worse to you than I ever could be alive. All of you lack vision, blind to the consequences of your actions." Now Amon started to reveal his true colors. "The time has come to overthrow the old guard, with _force!__"_

"Wait!" Tenzin interrupted. He walked up to his friend. "Violence isn't going to accomplish anything."

"Don't be naive," Amon said. "You know just as well as I do that they're never going to listen."

"Seizing power will only make things worse," Tenzin argued. He pushed Amon aside to speak to the council. "Please, the people out there need leaders that understand their hardship. This nation is its people, and when they suffer the nation suffers with them. We are all in this together, to stand or fall as one."

The hearts and minds of the council were moved by Tenzin's words. Whispering to one another, the council members came to an agreement. "Very well," the lead councilman said. "Airbender Tenzin, we ask you to lead the people through these troubled times."

Surprised and humbled by the council's decision, Tenzin bowed to the council. "It would be an honor."

"You're all fools!" Amon yelled. He turned away from the council and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Tenzin asked, running up to Amon.

Amon quickly spun around and struck Tenzin in the center of his chest, knocking the wind out of him and pushing him over. "We're done airbender," Amon said and walked away while Tenzin struggled to get up.

* * *

><p>In the evening Tenzin returned to his home to break the news to his family. He found Pema in the backyard watching the children practice airbending. Several glider staffs rested against the side of the house, which Tenzin had originally planned to start teaching the kids how to use today. Tenzin walked up to Pema and kissed her.<p>

"How did it go?" Pema asked.

"It went…"

A sudden explosion in the distance interrupted Tenzin. He could see smoke rising from the city skyline, obscuring a portion of the setting sun. Tenzin hoped that it was a mere accident, but several more explosions in the city proved otherwise.

"Everyone inside, Now!" Tenzin yelled.

"What's going on?" Meelo asked, clinging to Pema's legs.

"I wish I knew," Tenzin answered. He grabbed one of the glider staffs and unfolded it. "Stay safe."

Using the glider Tenzin took flight and left his home. Flying in between the tall buildings Tenzin could see chaos erupting in the streets below. The metalbending police struggled to contain the violence, stretched too thin to cover dozens of separate mobs. At the forefront of each mob fighting the police were masked men, using the chi blocking technique Amon was famous for.

_He__ wouldn__'__t__… _Tenzin wondered, recognizing the masks. He remembered those masks from Amon's room at the bending arena, when they first met. Immediately Tenzin changed course and flew towards the bending arena, gambling on Amon being there. When Tenzin landed outside the arena he found several metalbenders lying on the ground unconscious. Among them was Chief Bei Fong, who was just starting to recover.

Chief Bei Fong saw Tenzin approach. "I told you this would happen," she said as Tenzin helped her up.

"Now is not the time to brag about it," Tenzin said. He helped Chief Bei Fong reach a nearby bench. Her limbs were still limp, so Tenzin placed her on the bench to recover. "Is Amon still inside?"

"Probably," Chief Bei Fong answered. "Excluding the capital building the bending arena is the most easily defended structure in the city."

"Not if you can fly," Tenzin said. He took off on his glider and flew up to the roof of the bending arena.

A handful of guards had been left on the roof of the bending arena, but were all easily dispatched by Tenzin with a strong gust of wind to push them away. Using a door on the roof Tenzin got inside and rand down several flights of stairs. With airbended wind at his back Tenzin rushed through the building faster than anyone could intercept him. Within minutes Tenzin reached the level where the fighters resided, and ran through the halls to find Amon's room.

Not bothering to check if the door was locked Tenzin knocked the door down with wind. The room had been completely cleared out, none of the masks or books Tenzin remembered remained inside. Only a note placed above the fireplace was inside, clearly meant to be found.

Only a single sentence was written on the note._ Airbender,__ face__ me__ in__ the __battlefield._

Tenzin crumpled the note and threw it into the fireplace. He left the room and ran for the arena, rushing past the guards and jumping over the gap between the seats and the battlefield. Landing on the blue side of the battlefield, Tenzin saw Amon meditating on the red side.

"Why?" Tenzin demanded. "After everything we've done why throw it away in all this chaos?"

Amon stood up and faced Tenzin. "I used to think we had similar goals. But do you know the difference between us? You're soft, refusing to take the necessary risks to make change happen."

"Like having innocents get caught in the crossfire," Tenzin said. "Lives are being wasted senselessly out there, because you couldn't wait."

"Justice delayed is justice denied," Amon argued. "You should know that better than anyone. Your culture was nearly extinguished for a hundred years, and will never be the same again. If your father had waited this city would never have existed."

"He was facing an enemy that could not be reasoned with," Tenzin said. "We didn't need violence, you saw that today in front of the council."

"The council is using you as appeasement!" Amon shouted. "They have no intention of letting you change anything. You're nothing more than a diversion to keep the people in line."

"That's better than wasting lives in this bloodshed!" Tenzin argued.

"You want to stop this?" Amon asked. "Fight me. Win and I'll call off the men loyal to me."

"Don't make me do this," Tenzin said, readying his staff in both hands.

"There is no other way to settle this," Amon said, taking a battle stance.

Tenzin sighed, about to regret what Amon was forcing on him. "One shall stand. One shall fall."

Amon rushed at Tenzin, leaping into the air to strike from above. Leaping to the side Tenzin dodged the attack, letting Amon hit the ground where he used to stand. With a swing of his staff Tenzin tried to hit Amon's head, but missed as Amon ducked. The swing also bent air with it, pushing Amon away to prevent him from striking Tenzin's chest. Tenzin swung the staff again, but Amon caught it in both hands. Amon kicked Tenzin's knee to distract him while yanking the staff out of Tenzin's hands and threw it aside. The staff fell off the side of the battlefield and dropped into the water below.

Disarmed, Tenzin threw his arms forward to blow Amon back a few feet. Repeating the motion Tenzin pushed Amon away, but Amon pulled his arms to his chest and turned his torso to the side, letting the air blow around him. Slowly Amon pressed forward, and moved to strike Tenzin's pressure points. Tenzin deflected Amon's hands while trying to push him away with air, but couldn't get a direct hit while Amon deflected Tenzin's hands. At the same time Amon and Tenzin struck, Amon's hand hitting Tenzin's left palm as the air hit Amon's chest.

The wind pushed Amon away while Tenzin's left hand hung limp. With his right hand Tenzin bent a sphere of air and jumped onto it. Using the sphere Tenzin obtained some speed and rammed his left elbow into Amon's chest knocking him over. Amon quickly got to his feet and aimed his next attack at Tenzin's right shoulder. Tenzin spun around, letting the attack hit his left shoulder while using his right arm to punch Amon's face. As his left arm hung useless Tenzin brought his right fist back to strike the other side of Amon's face.

In an instant Amon regained his balance and kicked Tenzin's chest. He moved to hit Tenzin's neck, but the airbender fell backward to dodge. Tenzin dropped onto his back while Amon's missed attack started tipping him over Tenzin. Planting his legs in Amon's chest Tenzin catapulted him over himself. As Amon hit the ground Tenzin got up and held Amon to the floor with his foot. With his right arm Tenzin bent a stream of high speed air into Amon's face, cutting off his ability to breathe. Struggling against the wind Amon grabbed the ankle pushing against his chest and yanked on it, pulling Tenzin down and stopping his airbending.

As Tenzin stumbled back onto his feet Amon got onto his. Tenzin rushed towards Amon while bending wind in front of himself. He punched Amon's face, jammed his knee into Amon's gut, then delivered an uppercut into Amon's jaw. Before another punch could hit Amon grabbed Tenzin's limp arm and pulled him down before striking the underside of Tenzin's right shoulder. Instantly Tenzin's right arm fell just as limp as the left arm, leaving an opening for Amon to strike the pressure points on Tenzin's chest.

"You lose," Amon said as Tenzin fell to the floor. He kicked Tenzin's face, and as Tenzin lost consciousness Amon retrieved a golden mask and put it on as he walked away.

* * *

><p>With a splitting headache Tenzin was woken up by someone shaking up. Having just enough strength left Tenzin turned his head to find Cheif Bei Fong over him. Tenzin tried to move his limbs and found them just starting to recover. Aside from Cheif Bei Fong and a handful of metalbenders, Tenzin found the arena deserted.<p>

"Where is he?" Tenzin asked.

"Gone," Cheif Bei Fong said. She helped Tenzin up, slung his arm over her shoulder, and started dragging him away.

"I failed," Tenzin said.

"Not entirely," Chief Bei Fong said. She reached a bridge leading away from the battleground and dragged Tenzin across it. "The riots stopped about an hour after you went in here."

"He called them off..." Tenzin muttered. _Maybe there's some good left in him after all, _Tenzin wondered.

"For the moment," Chief Bei Fong said. "But make no mistake, this could happen all over again at any time."

As they reached the arena's exit Tenzin felt strength return to his legs. He stepped away from Chief Bei Fong and observed the area. The city was quiet for the first time Tenzin could remember, its people slowly taking in the aftermath of the riots earlier. Smoke still rose from several damaged buildings, only visible in the moonlight.

Tenzin returned to his home in time to watch the sun rise. He found Pema still awake waiting for him, worrying too much to sleep. Hand in hand they watched the sun rise, wondering what would come next. Wondering what role they would they would play in the events to come.

But that is a story for another day.


End file.
